New Beginnings
by Mellyness
Summary: What happen's when you have a freak accident with your enemy? Ch1. Harry and Draco get into a situation they would rather not be in. Reviews!!!


~New Beginnings~  
  
LOL. I could'nt be bothered starting another chapter for my old fanfic. I just can't find   
anything good that I can do with it at the moment. Anyway, I have started a new fanfic.   
Harry Potter of course, and it should be excellent.  
Character's are JKRowling =..( *cries* But the plot is mine =D =D   
Im not sure whether to make this slash or what? So give me some idea's people.  
Ummm... I think this should start in the 6th year, as everyone's fanfic's start off where   
GoF finishes.  
# Also, I was thinking, I might write the next chapter double spaced so its easier to read.  
  
  
What happens when a freak accident between two people join's them through their minds.  
What happens when this person is your Enemy.....  
  
  
~Chapter 1 - Divination Drama's~  
  
Harry sat with his head in his hand's. It was the last class of the day. "I can't wait to eat.  
I'm starving.", Harry said aloud to Ron. Divination was the most terrible subject he could   
think of taking. Beside him, the professor was making yet another premonition of his death.   
'can it get any worse?..' , Harry thought as he scanned his eye's around the room. As usual   
Ron was laughing to himself about the new premonition of the death of Harry. ' yep... it   
can... i shouldn't of said anything' .Then he thought, 'did he even hear what I said?'  
  
Two second's later, the bell went for dinner.  
  
Harry and Ron met Hermione on the way to the Great Hall that day. As they walked in all   
together, everything seemed usual. But Harry was pre-occupied. 'where's Draco.... wait....   
i mean Malfoy... yes.. well where is Malfoy?'   
  
As Harry was standing at the entrance, Ron and Hermione we're in a deep conversation about   
their homework in Potions. As soon as Ron and Hermione had seated and noticed that Harry was   
missing, they looked to the door where Harry was staring, dumbstruck at the Slytherin Table.  
  
"Oi! Harry! Come sit down! Dinner won't wait fore.... Ron! Stop it and slow down! You are going  
to choke if you eat any faster!", Hermione yelled from the far end of the Griffindor table.   
Harry sighed and started walking towards where Ron and Hermione we're sitting and sat himself   
down beside Seamus and got involved in a conversation of quidditch between Dean, Neville and   
Seamus while eating their dinner. But, Harry's mind was filled with a person more than   
quidditch.  
  
A few moment's later, Dumbeldore rose from his chair and raised his hands. The signal for quiet  
and attention. This was very unlike him to interrupt right in the middle of dinner, only on   
special occaissions of course.  
  
"Today, we had a rather severe scene between two student's. One infact has gone missing half   
way through a class. But we are sure that he would likely be found in his common room. Anyway,   
the point I am making is that there should be no leaving a class, for insufficient reasons or   
being out after dark in the corridor's." Twinkling his eye's at Harry, "Anyway, that is all,   
finish your dinner then off to your rooms. That is all". Then Dumbeldore sat down next to   
Proffessor McGonnall and became involved in a conversation of sweet's with her.  
  
Then it struck Harry with all it's force. His face drained of all colour it previously had.   
Harry stood up from the table, turned toward's the door's of the Great Hall and ran at full   
speed out of the exit of Hogwart's and into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
~  
  
Draco was sitting in a tight ball in a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest no bigger than   
two metre's square. There we're tear's lingering in his eye's as he awaited the next blow from   
his father he was to experience. As his father advanced on him, Draco squeezed his leg's to his   
chest even harder and watched Lucius Malfoy pace in front of him.   
  
"Now. What am I going to do with you? You have disobeyed the calling of the Dark Lord again   
with these talking term's you are having with that Potter boy!" Lucius stated to his son, who   
was cowering before him, spitting out the name 'Potter' like venom in his son's face. He   
raised his wand above his head, and Draco shut his eye's tight, waiting for the pain to run   
throughout his body again.   
  
Lucius faltered, and looked at his son before him. " You... You are not worth magic" He spat,   
as he picked Draco up by the scruff of his neck and punched him in the face, sending Draco into  
a tree. Draco felt the blood run down his cheek from bottom of his eyebrow, where his father's  
ring had sliced the skin.He slipped closely in and out of consciousness for a few seconds   
before his father's   
  
Lucius strolled over to his son's body, crouched in front of him and whispered harshly in his   
face, " You have dissapointed me Draco. I will not bother asking you to come home this   
christmas. The Dark Lord is going to be dissapointed too. Oh look there Draco! Its your friend   
Potter coming to rescue you!"   
  
Draco turned to see Harry running through the thicket's of tree's towards the opening. "Well,   
why not please Master twice as much, by injuring two bird's with one stone." By that time,   
Harry was just in the clearing, with his mouth hanging open looking from Draco to Lucius   
Malfoy. "Oh. How nice of you to join us Mr. Potter. Too bad I can't stay. I would have much   
loved to see you unconscious."  
  
And then as quick as lightning, Lucius Malfoy lifted his wand pointing at Draco and Harry and   
muttered under his breath a spell and disapparated. Leaving Draco and Harry unconscious,   
re-living the same scene in their mind's that caused them to be this way.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Get out of my way Malfoy." Harry said, obviously bored with the whole insult tennis game Draco  
and himself had every day, and pushed past Draco, who was blocking the path, to stop Harry from  
being early to class for once. Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind Draco every few seconds.   
" Ooh... what ya gonna do if I don't Potter? Go cry? Just like you do about your parents? Or   
Cedric Diggory?" Draco smirked at Harry, with the usual snickering of Crabbe and Goyle behind.  
"Well, at least I don't get beaten up by my parents. Cause unlike you, you spoilt git, I DON'T   
HAVE ANY!" Harry yelled back at Draco's face, which was now turning from a smirk to a face full  
of pain and guilt, and watched as Harry pushed Draco out of the way forcefully and watched as   
Draco flung into the wall, a single tear falling from Draco's pale face, and his shadow running  
away in the direction of the Slytherin Room's. Harry just turned away from Crabbe and Goyle,   
who were standing together, dumb-struck about what just happened, and continued on his was to   
Divination, his mind full of anger, but a tiny twinge of regret in the back.  
  
~  
  
Harry's eye's suddenly fluttered open, and he recognised a concerned Dumbeldore staring at him,  
and Madam Pomfrey staring at the breathing body next to me. "Albus, this is the seventh time   
this month Draco has been in here. Something is happenning to him. Look at these bruises on his  
arms!" A very concered Madam Pomfrey said to Professort Dumbeldore at the door to the room.   
" I don't think it's any of our business. It's between Draco and Harry now. Now let's leave   
them to it." And with that, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbeldore both left the room, and the   
clicking sound of the door could be heard when it shut.  
  
:this is just great. now im lonely and bored. and stuck here, rather then with my friends:  
  
Draco, who had woken up second's after Harry did, sat there in shock. Who was that that said   
that? What was it was more of a question. He finally brought up enough courage inside to ask   
a question back.  
  
:who....who is this?:  
  
:i could ask you the same question:  
  
:well?: Draco was getting rather impatient by this time. :who is this? if this is some idiot   
ravenclaw who stuffed a spell...:  
  
:no... not exactly... look beside you.:  
  
And with that, Draco turned to see who was the mystery person who was talking to him through   
his mind...And groaned.  
  
:not you...:  
  
:yep... me:  
  
* * *   
  
Ok well... I know its probly pretty stupid. But PLEASE review me and i will have another   
chapter out soon as i can. Some suggestion's might help and before you even ask,   
I AM NOT copying anyone's idea's.  
Thanks  
Mellyness =)  
P.S. I promise ill have a longer chapter as well soon. 


End file.
